


[podfic] Promise

by erica_schall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In August, Julian began painting what was to be his last portrait of Ashley. He painted it lovingly, carefully, placing each brushstroke almost painstakingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11508) by Shuua. 



> This is the prequel to 'The Spell'.
> 
> *underage warning for some states of the USA (character is 17)
> 
> And please heed the warnings - I never cried so much while recording a podfic before and hopefully never will again.

****Download:** **[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013051501.zip)** or **[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013051502.zip)****


End file.
